Im Sorry
by Kate Fanfics
Summary: This is my first fanfic so no hate please! Kisshu is depressed and doesn't know what to do, can a special someone make him feel better? or will she make it worse? read and find out! R&R PLEASE! im not good at summaries XD rated T for now might go up or down R&R!
1. A Flash Back

Kate: HI GUYS! first fanfic so dont hate me XD

kish: hope you like it!

Ichigo: Disclaimer we dont own tmm if we did it Kate would of killed Aoyama-Kun! :(

kish: what does he have that i dont!

Ichigo: a life! now get over it!

Kate: i can fix this... anyways TO LE STORY! also HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

 _"mum? mum whats wrong?"_

 _"come here"_

 _"remember how your father said he would come home for your birthday?"_

 _"Yeah... IS HE COMING!"_

 _"..."_

 _"im sorry... but he... wont be coming home...he says that he loves you very much though and that he misses you"_

 _*cough cough*_

 _"MUM! are you ok!"_

 _"yes im ok..."_

 _"..."_

 ** _She told me everything was ok.. she told me that she was ok but i never believed her..._**

 ** _"_** _Kisshu come here sweetie..."_

 _"Kisshu when im gone i want you to take care of things for me-_

 _"MUMMY!"_

 _"shh shh now listen whatever happens please take care of your sister and please... i know ho-_

 _"MUM STOP IT!"_

 _"please Kisshu please just listen to me for once in your life!"_

 _*sniff*_

 _"come here"_

 _"please just stay alive..."_

 _ **So i listened to her and i went in her bed she kissed me and said to stay alive, i never knew what was happening, why she was talking like that, i could here her heart beat**_ _*thump thump thump thump*_ _ **But then...**_

 _"I love you"_

 _*thump thump...thump...thu..mp...thump...*_

 _"mum?"_

 _"MUM?..."_

 _"MUM!"_

 _"MUM PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME!"_

 _"dont go to sleep..."_

 _"please.. PLEASE!"_

 ** _I asked and prayed i even hoped that she was just tired... she never woke up_**

 _ **END of chapter 1**_

Kate: :,) Love it! hope you like it too cuz it took me a while to think of it XD im not too good at stories soooo.. yeah... also sorry its short i might add to it!

Kishu:...

Ichigo: R&R! please!


	2. Christmas day

Kate: hi guys sorry i haven't posted in so long i have been really busy with school

Ichigo: you never do anything but go on your laptop and play... you not that busy just lazy

Kate: anyways... i am basing this story on the manga and anime (and my brains imagination) so things are weird also this is based after episode

Kish: dont own tmm, blah blah blah R&R...

Kate and ichigo: whats up with him...

 **Christmas Day**

 _ **ICHIGO'S POV**_

"so you will be going away?"

"yep"

"where?"

"to England, its only for a week so i will be back soon"

"but why are you going to England?"

"they want to see how i do, so i can get accepted in the school"

"oh" i could feel Masaya hugging me "i dont want you to leave"

"it will only be for a week i promise i will come back" he let go of me "bye" and with that he left me

i stayed where the Christmas tree was (where they had the battle with kish and others) for a while thinking of what i could do for Christmas ' _why must everyone leave me! first my parents now Ayomama-kun'_ *sighs* ' _not even my team visits me anymore...,_ i then went to the park and sat on one of the benches and started crying like always and started to think why everyone always left me ' _why cant you be here with me! not even kish is here to annoy me!'_ and thats when all the memories of the battle last night came flooding back to me _'is he ok? i mean i dont like and he is my enemy but still i wonder what happened to him... i hope hes ok.. not even he deserves that... then again he probably wont have that silly crush on me anymore... servs him right!... he doesn't even love me, sometimes i don't even know what goes through that guys head!'_ snow started to fall and for a moment i could sense something... i couldn't explain it... it was just like if someone was trying to contact me... but who? and why would someone need my help? im the last person to go to for help! i cant even help my self!

 _ **NORMAL POV**_

"Do you think he will be ok?"

"i don,t know he lost a lot of blood..."

"what are we going to do with Deep Blue? he wants kish kicked out!"

"then we have no choice..."

"wait what! are you actually going to listen to that guy! I mean.. i know Kisshu can be a dumbass sometimes but he doesn't deserve this! we cant just abandon him!"

"like i said we have no choice"

"yes we do we ca-"

"We will not let down our people or Deep Blue for one person! it was his own fault! he should of just killed her when he had the chance!"

Tarto ran to his room, tears started to form in his eyes ' _its not fair'_ he thought _'why do i never get a say in this! i never get to choose! i cant even choose to save my brother!'_ *BANG* pie sighed as Tarto slammed the door to his room, he picked up kisshu and took him to the lab to see if he could cure him before they left him.

 _'tell me kisshu... what happened the day we left? you where fine for two days but then.. you changed...'_ Pie frowned at all the wounds he had, there was no way he could heal all of them and he knew even if he did there was no way he could survive the cold _'theres no point... not even my healing powers can heal your wounds...'_ he wrapped some bandages over his wounds and picked him up from the bed.

Pie teleported to the park with kish in his arms, he was still unconscious and his breathing was heavy. He placed his limp body under the Sakura tree and placed a had over his head.

 _'im sorry kisshu...'_

 **End Chapter 2**

Kate: well that took a long time to think of XD

Kish: you had ONE JOB and it took you almost a month to think of 246 words! well done!

Ichigo: i agree with Kish it took you that long to think of that and its not even that long!

Kate: ok then how about i stop for goo? :)

Ichigo: just get on with the 3 chapter!

kate: fine... just stop complaining! also sorry this is short! R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Kate: Hi uploading two chapters in the same day!

kish: very very very very very rare...

Ichigo:get on with the story im board!

kish: *looks at ichigo*

Ichigo: don't you even think about it...

Kate: sorry if the characters are a bit to OOC but hey! this is my story so... hope you like it!

 **Ichigos POV**

 _'i'm probably over thinking it too much... i'm mean hes fine he's Kisshu! right? why am i so concerned... i don't like people getting hurt but he was going to kill everyone...'_

I got up and started heading home it was then when i heard someone teleport, i quickly turned around but none was there so i look up... none there.

"I know your there Kisshu! no point on hiding!"

 **UNDER CONSTUCTION!**

 _ **END of chapter 3**_

Kate:

Kishu:

Ichigo: R&R! please!


End file.
